The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrid of the Orchidaceae family, commonly referred to as moth orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PHALFOUDI’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new Phalaenopsis plant with very white flowers, suitable for potted plant production.
The new Phalaenopsis plant ‘PHALFOUDI’ is a result of cross-pollination made by the inventor in March 2007 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands of the proprietary female, or seed parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘01-1849’ (unpatented) with the proprietary male, or pollen parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘20022-01’ (unpatented).
The new Phalaenopsis was selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands in March 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by meristem tissue culture since 2012 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Sep. 13, 2016. ‘PHALFOUDI’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.